Miku's Love
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Miku yang menyukai Kaito memutuskan menyatakan perasaannya dan mereka akhirnya berpacaran. tapi Mikuo yang tidak menyukai hubungan mereka berusaha menjauhkan Miku dari Kaito


**Disclaimer: aku tidak memiliki vocaloid**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

seorang gadis berambut hijau teal berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. meskipun rambutnya telah diikat twintail dengan tinggi tapi panjang rambut yang dimilikinya masih bisa mencapai lantai koridor.

"Miku!"

seketika gadis itu berhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. dia berbalik dan seketika pipinya memerah

" Kaito senpai..." ucapnya lirih.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"Miku!"

langkahku langsung terhenti mendengar seseorang memanggilku. dadaku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. bukan karena dia memanggil namaku, tapi karena aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku.

aku berbalik dan seketika wajahku memerah. Benar saja, yang memanggilku adalah Kaito shion, kakak kelasku.

"O..Ohayou...Kaito senpai" sapaku malu malu.

kenapa? alasannya mudah saja, karena aku menyukainya.

"Ohayou Miku" balasnya diiringi dengan senyum manis, membuat jantungku semakin berdegup kencang.

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai seseorang memelukku dari belakang sambil berkata dengan manja

"Miku chan! Kaito kun! Ohayou"

aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya

"Ohayou Rin chan" dengan senyum manis kujawab.

"Ohayou, Rin san" kata Kaito

"Miku chan dan Kaito kun sedang melakukan apa? Jangan jangan mau kencan sepulang sekolah"

kata Rin chan dengan jahilnya. Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah merah spt apel baru matang.

"Ah, aku harus kembali kekelas. Sampai jumpa Miku,Rin san" kata Kaito senpai kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

"Nee, Miku chan, kapan kamu akan menyampaikan perasaanmu pada Kaito senpai?"

pertanyaan Rin sontak membuat wajahku semakin memerah

"A, aku tidak tau, tapi, mungkin akan kukatakan saat valentine nanti" jawabku malu2

"Itu berarti besok kan?" seru Rin tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Baik! Pulang nanti kita akan membuat coklat honmei!" seru Rin memutuskan seenaknya.

Tapi ini justru membuatku senang dan mengangguk setuju.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah Miku dan Rin pergi ke rumah Miku untuk membuat coklat honmeinya. Setelah ledakan dan tembakan yang digencarkan partai NAZI (emangnya PADA II?) selama lebih dari 5 jam akhirnya mereka dapat menyelesaikan coklatnya.

"Dengan ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Kaito senpai" gumam Miku sambil tersenyum

"Bagaimana denganmu Rin? Kepada siapa kamu memberikan coklat itu?" Rin melihat Miku dengan senyum penuh arti

"Ra..ha..si..a" jawabnya dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Aku pulang" suara seseorang mengagetkan Miku dan Rin.

"Lho? Kamu sudah pulang Miku?"

tampak seorang pria yang mirip dengan Miku, dengan rambut yang dipotong pendek, berdiri didepan pintu dapur.

"Ah, selamat datang Mikuo niichan" kata Miku dan diikuti oleh Rin.

Mikuo hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan berjalan kekamarnya.

"Hari ini Mikuo kun aneh ya? Biasanya dia akan tersenyum dan menggoda Miku kan?" tanya Rin heran.

Miku pun berfikiran sama

"Kenapa dengan Mikuo niichan? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Tapi pikirannya teralihkan oleh coklat yang digenggamnya "besok akan kunyatakan perasaanku" gumamnya.

Esoknya...

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"A..ano.. Kaito senpai..sebenarnya aku menyukai Kaito senpai" ucapku dengan gugup.

api kegugupan ini kelihatan konyol karena Kaito sama sekali tidak berada dihadapanku melainkan pohon.

"Uh, aku menyedihkan" umpatku dalam hati.

"Miku? Sedang apa kamu disini?" aku terpaku mendengar suara itu

"A..ahaha.. Ohayou Kaito senpai" kataku sambil membalikkan badan dan berusaha ceria.

Tapi aku yakin senyumanku saat itu terlihat sangat aneh.

'Tenanglah Miku, ini adl kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Aku harus berani' kataku dalam hati.

"Ka, Kaito senpai, i, ini untukmu" kataku sambil menyodorkan coklat yang kubuat dengan susah payah.

Aku menyerahkannya dengan kepala tertunduk agar Kaito senpai tidak melihat wajahku yang sudah seperti apel yang siap dipetik.

Hening

tidak ada jawaban

apa itu artinya aku ditolak?

Tepat saat aku berpikir begitu, seseorang menyentuh tanganku dengan lembut dan kemudian mengambil coklat dari tanganku

"Terima kasih" aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan wajahku sekarang saat Kaito senpai berterimakasih kepadaku.

"A, ah, ka, Kaito senpai, aku, aku sebenarnya menyukai Kaito senpai".

Kembali suasana berubah hening. Aku yang sedari tadi tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku mulai ragu dengan jawaban yang akan Kaito senpai berikan.

"Miku, lihatlah aku" dadaku berdegup kencang, aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku dan tiba tiba saja...

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Miku masuk kekelasnya dengan wajah yang merah padam. Dan seperti biasa, Rin memeluk tubuh Miku dengan erat

"Apa kamu berhasil Miku?" tanya Rin.

Miku hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang masih sangat sangaaat merah

"Selamat ya!" ucap Rin dengan mempererat pelukannya.

Miku melihat ke arah teman teman sekelasnya, berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi dan perhatiannya tertuju pada coklat yang menumpuk dimeja Len. Diperhatikannya salah satu kotak coklat itu, berwarna orange dengan stiker jeruk di atasnya. Len yang melihat tatapan Miku pada coklat itu hanya blushing dan berusaha menyembunyikan coklat itu dari pandangan Miku. Sekarang jelaslah kepada siapa Rin memberikan coklatnya.

Miku masuk kekamar dengan tatapan kosong. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang dihiasi dengan motif negi. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi siang.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kaito senpai, lalu dia..." wajahnya semakin merah, disentuhnya bibirnya dengan telunjuk

"...bibir Kaito senpai dingin ya..." gumamnya lirih.

Ditengah lamunannya, pintu kamar Miku diketuk oleh seseorang

"Miku, kamu ada di dalam?" Miku cepat cepat berdiri membuka pintunya

"Mikuo niichan, ada apa?" tanya Miku heran melihat kakak lelakinya itu dengan wajah masam.

"Kamu, benar jadian dengan Kaito?" tanya Mikuo dengan tangannya memegang Lengan Miku erat2.

"Bagaimana oniichan bisa tau?" tanya Miku dengan blush di wajahnya

"E, itu sebenarnya, i, iya. Kami bahkan akan berkencan besok" kata Miku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya.

"Kamu bodoh Miku! Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh cinta pada orang itu?" kata Mikuo sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh adiknya.

Miku yang bingung dengan sikap kakaknya itu mencoba melepaskan genggaman Mikuo dari tangannya

"Oniichan, Kaito kan orang yang baik, oniichan tau itu kan? Kaito kan sahabat oniichan" perkataan Miku tadi mampu membuat Mikuo bungkam.

Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak sanggup mengatakan siapa Kaito sebenarnya

"Aku mencintai Kaito senpai, begitu juga dengannya. Apa oniichan tidak bahagia melihat adikmu ini bahagia?" sekali lagi, Mikuo tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

Tidak mendapati jawaban, Miku masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kenyataan kalau kamu sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya?" gumam Mikuo lirih.

pandangannya dialihkan dari pintu ke luka bekas sayatan ditangannya.


End file.
